Owlheart
by Sylvanna
Summary: Two prophecies at one time, each fortelling greater destruction than the last. Can the six sent out on two very different journeys make it back alive?
1. Chapter 1

This story is following Brian McClaire of my Goddess story, only this time he's 13 years old and at Camp Half Blood. This story will officially be launched sometime in late July/ Early August, but I wanted to give my readers a chance to hype up the "I can't wait!" factor. Here's an outline of the major characters.

**Aimee- Raelle Densburgh**

Daughter of Apollo

Sings well, is a lightbender

Brown eyes with weird portal-like dots on them

Long, wavy/straight brown hair with a red backtone

Tall...and 13.

Computer savvy, enjoys books and writing

Openly claimed as Apollo's favorite daughter

Owns a magic hair clip/ bow combo, called Brightheart

**Backstory**

Aimee-Raelle thought for the world that she had mortal parents. Pictures and memories seemed to burn that into her mind. Though,apparently, all of that (even the pictures) was just a very strong Mist trick. Aimee-Raelle was born in April, the picture of a bright and sunny day. Though when night came, a tornado swept through her southern hometown, and she slept through it. She was not claimed until 6 months earlier because she was homeschooled, so the nearby school satyrs didn'y find her. She was at camp for only six months (*cough* new girl *cough*) when she met Brian.

**Tyler Jake Mathews**

Son of Poseidon (post Percy, with the Big Three laws destroyed)

Some minor water powers, not as powerful as Percy, though he exells at communication with sea creatures more than anything else.

Blue/green/gray eyes

Longish blond hair

Taller than Aimee-Raelle

Owns a sliver-blue pearl sword called "Seascape"

**Backstory**

Tyler was your regular, average guy. He did seem to enjoy swimming a whole bunch though, and looked forward to the swim team meets. His whole world changed when he ended up on a demigod pickup to Camp Half Blood with a bunch of other demigods, including a certain Apollo girl named Aimee. Tyler met Brian at the same time as Aimee.

**A/n: I'll be releasing some mini-chapters in the future (soon) with more about the characters, and little Facebook and email chappies with conversations between Aimee and Tyler. Peace, yo!**

**Also, let me know what you think about the characters.**


	2. Chat1

Demigod IM (Iris Message, see my Goddess story) Chat_1

**SunRae has joined.**

**Fishboy has joined.**

SunRae: OMZ! Hey!

Fishboy: Do I know you?

SunRae: Yeah, it's Aimee...from archery class?

Fishboy: Oh...the student instructor.

SunRae: Is that a bad thing? No.

Fishboy: No, it's just I suck at archery.

SunRae: :D you kinda do.

Fishboy: *Sigh* I know.

SunRae: Oh wait...you're a Poseidon kid, aren't you?

Fishboy: ...yes

SunRae: That's why, then. We Apollo kids exell in archery.

Fishboy: This is the part where I send my fish army after you.

SunRae: Haha, I'll blind you with my lightbending then!

Fishboy: You can lightbend? There's only like two people EVER that could do that. It's like the Hephaestus cabin and fire controllers.

SunRae: Ummm...yeeeaah. Makes me super-tired though, and I sometimes pass out.

Fishboy: Sounds fun! G2G, midnight swimming trip with Hermes cabin. Peace!

SunRae: Can I come? :)

Fishboy: Ummm...I guess. Meet me behind the Apollo cabin in five min. Bye.

SunRae: 'Kay

**Fishboy is offline.**

**SunRae is offline.**

**A/N: ...Well?**


	3. Chat 2

I peered over the nearb tree to see if Tyler really was going to show up. Sure enough, he did.

"TY-" He clamped his hand over my mouth.

"Hush. We don't wan't to wake anybody." We stalked down past the cabins and onto the lake's shore. At least half of the Hermes cabin was there. The cabin's leaders, Travis and Connor, walked up to us.

"Hey, listen, keep your voices down and...hey, what am I kidding? Have fun." Travis said. Connor whipped out a can of shaving cream.

"Lets get started." He said. The two headed towards the water. I ran my arms up and down my shoulders. It was a little chilly out here in my gold-and-white striped tankini. I wore Brightheart in my hair. Well, I always did ever since Dad claimed me as his favorite. Unfortunatly, that came at a price...my whole cabin hated me. I bent some light so that I could see. I was grateful that the water made me feel light, because illuminating the darkness was kinda tiring. Tyler walked into the water.

"So..." He said. I splashed him.

"So indeed." We spent the remainder of the night having fun in the epic splash war, and ended up with several inside jokes. At the end of the night we miandered up to our separate cabins, laughing and whispering. After a shower, I checked my gold Omega design IMer. (Custom made by Derec of the Hermes cabin)

_You have (5) new messages._

Huh, that's weird. I was only gone for two hours.

**Message: 01**

**From: GucciGurl**

**To: SunRae**

**Hey girl! It's Lane from the Aphrodite cabin! Midnight makeovers going on over here! :) :) 3**

*Sigh* When will that Lane girl quit bothering me! I scrolled down to my other messages.

**Message: 02**

**From: Unknown Sender**

**To: SunRae**

**Hahaha im ur stalker ;)**

Puh-lease. As if! I knew who that message was from...michevious Yancy from the Iris cabin. Those kids had a way with the new IMers.

**Message: 03**

**From: Sunshine**

**To: SunRae**

**It's Opal. You know, your cabin mate? Yeah, so there's a cabin meeting tomorrow at 4. Don't miss it. **

I glared at the screen, before letting out a breath. I wish that I could just get along.

**Message: 04**

**From: Fishboy**

**To: SunRae**

**Had so much fun. TTYL? Same time tomorrow? JK. Got a present for you for your bday next week. **

EEP! No further comments on this one.

**Message: 05**

**From: SeaStar**

**To: SunRae**

**Hey, this is Starr from the Huntresses of Artemis. You know, that Poseidon girl that joined the Hunters? So...R U going out with Tyler? **

**And PS - Artemis says hi.**

I let my head drop into my hands as I sent a message back.

**From: SunRae**

**To: SeaStar**

**Um...no. g2g bye.**

I picked up a Greek Mythology book and began to read. 5 minutes later, I was asleep.


	4. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, with the monumental finishing of my Goddess story, starts Owlheart! Please let me know what you think, if you liked it, if you didn't, etc.**

(Aimee's POV)

Just a new day at camp. I sat up, and smiled. Though my cabin mates had already left for breakfast, I was meeting up with my best friend at camp, Tyler. Tyler was the first demigod of Poseidon to be claimed after Percy Jackson. I secretly had a crush on him, but being friends was cool, too. I got up, took a shower, and got dressed in a pair of jean capris and a white with yellow polka dots shirt. I was sure to pin back my long bangs with my magic bow and hair clip, Brightheart. I smiled at the cheerful glint that the gold cast. I headed out of the cabin, and saw Tyler. He was pretty tall for 14, and had shaggy blond hair that partially covered his blue/green eyes, which acually were gray. He was wearing cargo shorts and a red Aeropostale shirt.

"Hey, Aimee!" he said, walking up. I smiled.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Did you read my poem?" he asked.

I play grimaced. His poetry...was...terrible. Well, at least compared to the amazing sonnets of the Apollo cabin.

"Uh...yeah." I said. He cracked a smile.

"Did you throw it out?" he asked. I laughed.

"Oh...I did more than that. I shredded it, fed it to a pegasus, then threw the poop into the lake." He looked offended.

"Really?" He asked.

"No, not really. Though I found the topic 'Why I Dislike Archery' totally wrong." Tyler shrugged.

"Hey, I'm not that good at it." he retorted.

"Well, it's _eeeeaaaasssyyy!_" I said. He laughed.

"To YOU, maybe! But that's only because your Dad says that you're his _favorite_ that you're so good." he said. My smile dropped. Tyler was my only friend, really; all my cabin mates hated me after my Dad gave me the blueprints for Brighheart with a note attatched saying that I was his favorite. I tossed my brown hair backwards.

"Yeah." I said. We were now reaching the dining hall area. I walked towards the Apollo cabin, while Tyler headed over to the Poseidon table. A sister of mine, Opal, leaned over to me.

"What is your _problem_?" she hissed. I turned towards her.

"Huh?" I said.

"The cabin meeting? Did you not see the text that I sent you? _And _the email?" I stopped shoving a pancake into my mouth.

"Oh..."

"Yeah, _Oh_." she said. She continued eating and ignored me. I stared down at my plate.My pancakes smothered in butter and syrup no longer looked good, as it did a moment ago. How could I forget the cabin meeting? Now my siblings hate me even more. All of the sudden, the dining hall was cast into silence. Mr.D stood up to make an announcement.

"Er...Ah..._children_, as arranged capture the flag will continue." he announced. The Ares cabin burst into cheers.

"...with the blue team are Ares, Athena, Demeter, Iris, and Nemesis. And with the red team are Apollo, Hephaetsus, Poseidon, Zeus, Hades, and Aphrodite." I grimaced. The Aphrodite cabin was on our team? We were doomed. But Tyler was on my team! Woop woop!

**A/N: What do you think? Capture the flag...hmhmhmh. Don't worry, Brian is coming soon...;)**

**Sylvanna**


	5. Collab Notice Read me!

**The next chapter will be up-and-running soon.**

**I'm working on a collab story-mush with another user, and they're still writing their chapter. **

**Review each chapter, if you're bored! **

**Sylvanna**


	6. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, so before we get started...LEAVE REVIEWS! ARGHHHH! Sorry about that. **

(Aimee's POV again)

After breakfast, we headed into the armory to get ready. As usual, Tyler headed over to the corner where he hung his creamy white solid pearl sword, Seascape. I just unhooked my bangs, pressed down on Brightheart's clip wing, and whoosh, it expanded into a four-foot golden bow, complete with quiver and arrows. I strung some armor on, and turned around. The red team, ours, was looking good. But as I scanned the blue team, I noticed someone that I had not seen before. It was a taller son of Athena, face looking brave and solemn. He gripped a Celestial bronze sword in one hand, crossbow in the other. He was looking...no, staring right at me. I nudged Tyler, who was by my side.

"Uh...Tyler?" I whispered. He turned to look at me. I looked into his not-really-paying-attention gray-looking eyes.

"Yeeeaaahhh?" he answered.

"Is that guy over there, the one with the grey eyes, staring at me?" I asked. Tyler looked around, then shrugged.

"I don't see anyone." I looked over to where the guy was. Where he had been was blank. I started looking around again, but then Chiron silenced the crowd. "Red team, assemble!" We briefly assumed ranks, the Apollo kids taking hill positions, as to take the other team by surprise with our archery. A conch shell blew. The blue team advanced with a "RAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Figures. The Ares cabin was never one for strategy. I could see from my post some Athena kids snaking their way into the woods. I grabbed an arrow, and signaled Tyler from across the woods.

I nodded towards the kids, who had yet to notice our position. I shot an arrow out with remarkeable presicion, and the kid's armor was chinked. My coffee brown eyes widened as I noticed that the guy that was staring at me earlier was still making progress towards our flag. I grabbed an arrow, and shot it. He dodged, turned to me, smiled, and winked. I shirked back, and I saw that behind his back he held our flag. Crap! I thought. He was confusing our armies by heading to where we hid our flag, though he already had it. Why? Wait...just to play our team. I screamed to my legion of brothers and sisters beside me.

"He's got the flag!" They instantly dropped their weapons and looked at me like, Huh? I pressed a concealed button on Brightheart, and it turned back into a hair clip. I grabbed my long bangs, which were shining with red in the sunlight. I pinned them back, and headed towards Tyler, who was waiting on me. I ran towards him, and almost collided with a guy holding som arrows. He fall backwards, and put his hand to his head.

"Ow..." he said, looking up. Hey, I thought (thank you undiagnosed ADD) this guy looks kinda like Dad.

"Uh...hey." I said, pushing my now loose bangs out of my eyes, "You from the Apollo cabin?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I guess, well, I mean, Apollo's my Dad, so yeah, I guess..." he said.

I laughed.

"Yeah, that would mean that you're in my cabin. I'm Aimee, Apollo's official favorite daughter. But serious, don't hate me for it. I'll lightbend on you...I will!" I said jokingly. The boy didn't seem to be paying attention anymore. He was taller than me, I noticed, and I guessed that he was older, too. He was concentrating on spot behind me.

"Hey, Casey!" he said, and headed off past me. He turned around once more and waved.

"Nice meeting you!" he said as he walked off.

**A/N: So who was the mystery boy? It was Alex, from Wollstonecraft's story, Gold Arrow! Check it out...please?**

**Sylvanna**


	7. ACK!

**Next Chapter will be up ASAP!**

**Sorry!**

**Anyone want to write for Tyler? **

**Message me RIGHT AWAY!**

**:)**

**Sylvanna**


	8. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I enlisted the help of Wollstonecraft to write from the POV of Tyler. Let me know what you think!**

_**(Aimee's POV)**_

Well, I thought to myself, that was weird.  
>I turned to where the guy ran off to, and the Athena kid that was staring at me was just standing there. I started to turn around, but the guy grabbed my shoulder.<br>"Uh...hi?" I said nervously. The guy nodded.  
>"Hi. I saw that you knew that I had the flag. How did you? I stole my older sister's invisibility cap. How'd you do it?" he asked. He wanted to know his weakness.<br>"I...um...don't know..." I said. I did know, really, but he didn't need to know how. You see, in capture the flag, I can constantly sense the light waves bouncing off of things, and since I have my bow, I can use some of my energy to bend a low amount of light. How did I know he was there? Light sonar. How did I see him? Well, when his brothers and sisters were walking past him, one knocked his hat off.  
>The guy shifted. Tyler jogged up to us. He looked at me, like, you know this guy?<br>"Ummm...this is my friend, Tyler. Tyler, this is..."  
>"Brian. Brian McClaire." the guy offered.<br>"Oh. I'm Tyler Mathews, from the Poseidon cabin." Tyler said. Brian nodded.  
>"I've heard about you. Percy's new sibling, right?" Brian answered. Tyler nodded in response.<br>"And you are….?" Brian gestured to me. I laughed.  
>"Sorry! I'm Aimee-Raelle, from the Apollo cabin. But just call me Aimee." I said. Tyler nudged me.<br>"Or Aimes, which is what I call her in archery class." Tyler joked. Brian arched an eyebrow.  
>"Are you any good in archery? Wait, let me rephrase that. What are your talents and stuff?" Brian asked. Tyler grinned, waiting for me to blow this guy away. But frankly, I didn't want to. The last thing that I want to do is to get this guy to resent me, like much of the camp already did.<br>"I….uh…ummm…." I stuttered. Tyler answered for me.  
>"She's great at archery. And she also lightbends, and is Apollo's favorite daughter." He blurted. I sighed. Greeeeaaat. Another enemy.<p>

_**Switching to Tyler's POV **_

Why is she talking to this Athena character that made us lose? And why is she looking at me all, "Why did you say that?" I was giving her an excuse to show off! Not everyone has her ability, you know. And also, not many can say they're Apollo's favorite daughter, either.

"Hmm... interesting." said Brian in a quizzical tone, suspicious.

"What? Don't believe me?" I asked, also quizzically. Aimee's hand was pressed on her forehead, eyes closed. As if saying, "WHY?"

"I'm not sure... Why don't you show me?" he asked.

Aimee quickly bent up a smaller light disc and shot it into a nearby tree. It's gold light dissapated, but several large branches sliced by the disc fell down.  
>"Wow, you aren't lying." he said, kind of nonchalant. We stared at him as to say 'What? That's it!'<p>

One could only guess he had a trick or two up sleeve.

"So, what can you do if you're so unimpressed?" I said, challenging.

"Oh, I don't know. A thing or two." He walked off.

_**Aimee Again**_

I walked towards the dining area, exhausted from the Capture The Flag game. My "group" so to speak, the Apollo cabin (or most of it, anyway) was not at the table yet.

Only one person was sitting at our table, and that was…..that guy Alex, that I saw earlier! I grabbed some food (well, hummus and veggies, anyway) and headed towards the table.

"Hey, can I sit here?" I asked Alex.

"Oh, sure." He replied blankly.

"Are you a vegetarian, too?" I asked curious. I'm a vegetarian except for bacon, and a good-ole steak from one of Dad's sacred cows. Yum.

"Yeah. I thought I was the only one." He said, happier. This guy is like, my half-brother, so I might as well get to know him.

"So, um, do you have any, you know, abilities?" I asked. Maybe he's a lightbender, too!

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. Do you have powers, too?" he asked. Wow. So informative. Not.

"Well," I continued, uneasy, "as I told you after Capture The Flag. I can lightbend….so, what are the details of your lightbending?"

"Hmm… I guess that I can do what you call lightbending," he answers, "there's this light that kind of shoots out of my hands. I don't know a lot about it, I've only used it once…." He finished.

"Why?" I questioned.

"….A chimera attacked my home on Mount Parnassus." He said. Hold. The. Phone.

"As in the _Muses' _Mount Parnassus?" was my astonished reply.

"Yeah…" he said, his tone dropping in an increasingly sad way. Yeesh, touchy subject.

"Anyway," he continued, "it was right on top of me, and this amazing light shot out of my hands. It blinded him and kind of burned him. I haven't used it since."

"Wow, a chimera? Pretty legit." I said between carrots. "My first lightbending….ack. So I was at home, right? And my half-brother (100% mortal) called me….an idiot. I reached out to smack him, and light shot out of my hands, blinding him. He couldn't see for three days. I felt terrible." I said, shrugging.

"Did you black out like I did?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah. I blacked out, all right. But it wasn't because of the power amount. It was because I could hear soundwaves that traveled on the light as I bent it. Took me a while to control it. I don't black out, now, just get SUPER tired….hey, you know what? Meet me lakeside at around 11pm. I'll teach you some lightbending…..and hopefully, with the blessing of Dad, you won't black out."

**A/N: Whaddya think? Alex visited from Gold Arrow! He'll be in the next few chappies. This chapter is….wait for it….1,006 words! *Applause* Let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Finally getting into the plot...**_

_**Brian**_

Well, this is my life. I'm Brian McClaire, son of Athena. I was one of the youngest people to ever ever Camp Half-Blood, coming to camp at age 5. I'm now 13, and nothing interesting has happened since Achyls. Achyls, my "sister" (long story) now lived in Idaho, in a secluded town with her boyfriend Logan. I, however, still train at camp. Not that I'm complaining. On with my life...  
>I walked away from Aimee, impressed. A lightbender? Very, very interesting. I sat down in the woods, to strategize a Capture the Flag strategy. As I learned from my half-sister Annabeth, never use the same plan twice. All of the sudden, a nearby rock glowed green, the eerie light filling the dark woods. I stepped back, and scanned the area for the possible offending Hecate or Iris demigod. Nothing. The glow faded. I walked forward cautiously, with small, quiet steps. On the stone was carved...a-a prophecy.<p>

_Three journey to heart's due north_

_And bring bane of Olympus forth_

_To stop what must is coming true_

_Many lost amoungst the new_

_Inside the maze of eternal pain_

_Replace the pearl of immortal flame._

I ran from the woods, haunted. It was coming true.

_**Aimee**_  
>I shivered as a north wind flew past me as I waited for Alex to come to his very first lightbending lesson. Might as well practice mine, anyway. I bent some light into a ball, and shot it at a tree. An angry, burnt-looking dryad appeared and threw a volley of acorns at me, and I shielded my face with my arms.<br>"Hey! Woah, stop that!" I squealed. A heard some crunching, and Alex came bounding into view.

"Come, quick!" he shouted. I tore through the woods, concerned at Alex's panicked expression. The camp Oracle, Rachel, was standing frozen in one spot, glazed in a green light.


	10. Chapter 6

"It seems like she's about to give a prophesy," I said, "That hasn't happened since the Jason and Percy switch! Someone should get Chiron!"

I turn around to almost collide with the stern-looking centaur. He looked solemn, depressed, even.

"Ch-. Cheer-. CHI-ron. What's going on? What's this about a proph-." Alex stuttered. I smiled. He did have a little trouble with names in lessons. Then Rachel cut him off with her grave, unisonal prophecy voice.

"_On Olympus, darkness reign,_

_Two must go, and dawn gain,_

_With its light, they will prevail,_

_Or see their companions consumed by veil,_

_For the light is fragile, and to be depraved,_

_The dark to cleanse, to sacrifice the saved."_

"It happened again, didn't it?" Rachel said when she finished. The mist cleared. We nodded numbly, still in awe of this prophecy. But before we could say anything back, Brian burst through the pine trees, panting.

"Aimee!" he said, a wild look in his gray eyes. I stepped back, a wee bit nervous.

"Y-yeah?" It's not every day that I get called on. Surprised? Don't be.

"P-prophecy! Uh, rock, and..." He seemed to have trouble telling me. Alex waved him off, surprise on his face.

"How'd you know about the prophecy? Rachel just said one!" he said. Brian's forehead crinkled.

"What? Really? What was it?" he asked curiously. Alex bit his lip, trying to remember. Ah, the gift of ADHD.

"Well, it started with _On Olympus, darkness reign_." Rachel started.

"That's not like mine..." Brian looked bewildered. Chiron stomped his hoof...foot? What are you supposed to call it?

"Brian, Say yours. It might be an older one, repeated in the scribe's stones we once used." Chiron said.

"Okay...uh...

_Three journey to heart's due north_

_And bring bane of Olympus forth_

_To stop what must is coming true_

_Many lost amoungst the new_

_Inside the maze of eternal pain_

_Replace the pearl of immortal flame."_

I shivered as part of the prophecy alighted a memory that faded away too quickly for me to remember it. Chiron's gaze switched from Brian to Alex quickly before he cleared his throat.

"I am unsure of this meaning. Two prophecies at one time...this has never happened before. I must consult with the other cabin leaders. I'll let you know the progress at the campfire later." Chiron finished. Alex's jaw dropped. He looked like he wanted to protest, but he was silent. I myself wanted to yell out that I should go. I've always wanted to lead a quest, and this was my chance. Brian stepped forward and said something under his breath to Chiron. Chiron nodded. Though he said his response quietly, I could hear it. I always had a pretty good sense of hearing.

"I will contact Achlys and Logan. This could have something to do with them, you're right." he whispered. Who were they? I tapped Alex's shoulder.

"Yeah?" he responded.

"Do you know anything about a Logan or Achlys, from Greek goddess and god recognition class?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Not really."

I sighed. I would find out the answer, no matter what. As Chiron and Brian walked away, deep in discussion, I turned to Rachel. She was shaking lightly.

"Rachel?" She didn't look stable. She managed a smile.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know anything about an Achyls or Logan?"

Rachel looked scared. She fixed her piercing green eyes on my brown ones.

"How do you know those names?" she asked, putting her hands on my shoulders. I watched as her eyes began to glow again. I clapped in front of her face. She blinked and recombobulated herself, speaking again.

"Oh, no."


	11. Chapter 7

I blinked.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked, firing more questions faster and faster.

"Aimee, you're not a _graecus_." Rachel said, swallowing.

"What? Greek? Of course I am." I responded. I was Greek. Apollo was Greek, and I was his daughter.

"_Aimee, can you understand what I'm saying?" _Rachel's voice sounded accented all of the sudden.

"Of course. I actually pay attention in Ancient Greek linguistics, you know." I huffed. Rachel shook her head, red strands glinting in the sun.

"That was Latin, Aimee."

I looked around. Confusion marked the faces of everyone. Everyone, that is, but Chiron.

"This has only happened once before, Rachel. Are you sure?" his tone was solemn. Rachel crossed her arms defensively.

"I'm the Oracle. I'm pretty sure."

"I'll lead the quest to Camp Jupiter." Brian announced. I held my hands up. Nothing was making sense. It was like when I tried to speak BACK to people in Greek.

"Hold up." I stated. Everyone's eyes turned to me.

"What is Camp Jupiter? Is it like space camp or something?"

Chiron shook his head sadly, a smile still on his face.

"No, Aimee. You know Greek mythology, right? The Roman gods also existed, another side of the Greek ones. You are the daughter of Pheobus Apollo, the Roman form of your father."

I stared at my hands. They glowed, just like usual. I felt uncomfortable surrounded with all the attention now, like I was some freak circus show or something.

"I did try studying Latin once." I mumbled. Tenatively, I spoke.

"_Sum tutus, non meus culpa." _

"I know that it's not your fault, Aimee. And you're _not_ safe here if you're daughter of the Roman form. Do you have a pegasus yet?"

"Not yet. I was due for one after my _probatio_-uh, trial period with my mare, Silva Stella."

Brian grunted.

"You named your pegasus in Latin?"

A blush rose to my cheeks.

"Uh, well...yeah."

Taking one last glance at Alex, I cleared my throat.

"_Bo auxilium clam, _Brian_ et _Aimee_...sumus hostae." _

Brian's face got a little purple.

"We are not enemies." he insisted. Far away, the dinner bell rang.

"Well!" started Rachel, clapping her hands together, "This is exiting and all, but I'm starving! How about some food?" she finished. Reluctantly, I walked back to the dining pavilion, shaking. Questions bubbled and festered like molten Celestial bronze...or should I say Imperial gold?

I didn't know anymore.


End file.
